Dust In the Wind
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U It's the 1937 and Vegeta + Goku are trying to reach their goals. Goku and his bunny farm, and Vegeta being rich with a woman at his side. Will they eventually find what they were looking for, or maybe more? Bits from 'Of Mice and Men' in here B/V G/CC


Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat that I don't own this anime? LOL!  
  
Oh and some of the ideas for this fic are from the movie 'Of Mice and Men'. I don't own that either.  
  
S/S: Vegeta and Goku's lives change forever as they travel around?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
There goes one job!  
  
  
  
  
  
Gun shots rang in the air of evening. The pantings of two men fleeing those bullets came next.  
  
  
"You stupid idiot!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta"  
  
  
"Just shut up and follow me!"  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku, trying to find their dreams and reach them by traveling...  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku came to a small river, Vegeta signaled with his hands to jump in and stay still. His companion Goku, nodded happily. Vegeta shook his head, and the both of them slipped into the river with their belongings under their arm.  
  
  
"Where did those yellow bellied monkeys go?" Someone growled.  
  
  
"That stupid son of a Kangaroo was asking for it when he touched Miss Scarlet!" Someone else said.  
  
  
"I hate to kill Vegeta, but his dumb friend broke a rule, come on boys, let's keep looking!"  
  
  
The group of men with loaded guns left the area. When Vegeta felt it was alright to take a breath he stood up, he could still hear Miss Scarlet pleading like the flaky wench she was.  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
"Evening to you Goku"  
  
  
"H - Hi Miss Scarlet. That sure is a nice dress your wearing" Goku said sheepishly.  
  
  
"Why thankyou, where's Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Oh, he'll be down in a minute" Goku replied.  
  
  
Miss Scarlet and Goku sat down at the table and began to converse. As Miss Scarlet was droning on about how her fiance' just got her new pearls, Goku's eyes snapped open.  
  
  
"Pearls?"  
  
  
"Yes, Fredrick just purchased them for me." Miss Scarlet said happily.  
  
  
But Goku was somewhere else, Goku reached his hand out about to touch the pearls.  
  
  
"Goku what are you doing?" Miss Scarlet asked.  
  
  
Goku wanted to hold the biggest pearl in his hand that was on the string of many pearls. He touched the ball of beauty, lightly brushing against Miss Scarlet's bosom. That did it.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
Vegeta ran into the room.  
  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
  
Vegeta saw what Goku was doing.  
  
  
"Dammit Kakarott, again??!"  
  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was pretty" Goku said softly over Miss Scarlet's screeching.  
  
  
"Miss Scarlet, please quiet down" Vegeta tried to reason.  
  
  
"I WILL NOT! HE TOUCHED ME! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
  
"Shit!"  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku ran out the kitchen and into the foyer, grabbing their belongings and hats and ran out the house.  
  
  
"We're running again Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Afraid so dumbass!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta finished recollecting his flashback, ending it with a shudder of disgust. He looked bside him and saw a blue headed Goku. He sighed and grabbed Goku's hair and yanked on it.  
  
  
"Ouch Vegeta! That hurt!"  
  
  
"Hush! Now we gotta catch a train and find a new ranch to work at...Baka"  
  
  
"I'm sorry" Goku tried to apologize.  
  
  
"You always say that everytime you screw up! *sigh* Come on" Vegeta said tiredly.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, did you take your sock?"  
  
  
"Of course I did, like I'd leave my money stash behind!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku ran low, heading towards the train tracks just down the road. It was becoming dark, as it always had when Vegeta and Goku would move on to a new place.  
  
  
"Here it comes" Goku said happily.  
  
  
The train was coming up. Vegeta squinted his eyes and saw a open box cart. He grinned. The train came up and past them, Vegeta and Goku began to run up along side the train, throwing their articles inside the open boxcart, followed by jumping in.  
  
  
"Man, everytime we do that it's fun!" Goku said happily.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and checked if he had everything. he had his sock full of money. He'd been saving ever since he and Goku left their original ranch in Arizona. They had moved from state to state everytime Goku messed up. Vegeta wondered why he still put up with Goku. Probably he was weak and he made a promise to Goku's dying sister to protect him.  
  
  
Even Goku's sister knew that Goku himself couldn't survive without help from someone, so when she died, respnosibility was handed to Vegeta. And he put up with it. Vegeta now had $1000.00. That was a lot of money, that he slept with at night, knowing that people around him would try to steal it.  
  
  
*No one can be trusted.* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta opened up his sack with a blanket and stray clothes. he layed back against a bed of hay, with his soaked black cowboy hat shading his eyes from the moonlight.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you know I'm sorry right?" Goku asked.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and turned over and tried to go to sleep. Ignoring Goku for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku slipped out the boxcar ready to explore the new town they arrived in. The morning was busy with people moving about, here and there. Vegeta came up to a tree and saw a sign on it, he snatched it from the tree.  
  
  
"What you got there Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Our new job!"  
  
  
Vegeta held up the sign that advertised the 'Wester City Ranch'.  
  
  
"Come on Kakarott, it'll take us another day to get to the ranch."  
  
  
"Okay!" Goku replied.  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked down a deserted road, leaving the busy little town behind. The sun was shining, and it was hot as hell, but Vegeta had been through worse. So he couldn't complain, unlike his companion.  
  
  
"Man Vegeta! It sure is hot!"  
  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
A slow crappy run down bus was coming from behind them. Vegeta held up his hands, but the bus went by.  
  
  
"Damn....Shit....Fuck!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw Goku holding a little turtle...and conversing with it.  
  
  
"There he goes cursing again!" Goku said sadly.  
  
  
Vegeta walked up to Goku and grabbed the turtle and flung it into the air.  
  
  
"Vegeta why'd you do that?"  
  
  
"Cause your stupid for talking to animals in the first place, now get up and let's go" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ later in the day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku entered a woods, it was nearing dark, so they set up a little camp site. Vegeta came to a small pond and washed his face of the grime and sweat. He took a sip and watched Goku start the fire.  
  
  
"What do we have to eat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"All I have is a can of pork and beans"  
  
  
Vegeta growled, he dispised Pork and Beans.  
  
  
"Fine then"  
  
  
They ate silently, only the crickets singing was heard.  
  
  
"Vegeta, could you tell me the story again?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I told it to you 2 nights ago"  
  
  
"But I wanna hear it again"  
  
  
"If I tell you, will you shut up?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Goku nodded. Vegeta sighed.  
  
  
"We are saiya-jins. We came from the planet Vegetasei. I was there prince, and your sister was my advisor. Our planet was under attack and me, your sister and you escaped to this planet."  
  
  
"I know the rest" Goku remembering how his sister died but wanted to avoid the details. "But get to the ending!"  
  
  
"In the end, you'll have your little farm with bunnies and animals."  
  
  
"And you'll be rich" Vegeta grinned "And you'll have a woman at your side!"   
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that a mere woman can't effect me?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"You'll see Vegeta! One day, you'll be happy, and you'll have a family of your own!"  
  
  
Vegeta scoffed and went to sleep. The ranch was a few miles down the road. For now they'd rest, then tommorow, they'd work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? This takes place in the 1920's. No this isn't a yaoi okay. v.v! Vegeta just has to take care of Goku is all. This is a B/V fic and G/CC fic.  
  
  
Wait till the next chapter, Vegeta and Goku arrive at the ranch, what's with the tension on the ranch. Wait till you meet everybody! LOL ^o^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
